


"Can you just hold me?"

by YinYangBangBang



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I love Solarflare, Prompt Fic, and you need a good cuddle, idk how else to tag this, sometimes life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangBangBang/pseuds/YinYangBangBang
Summary: Sometimes even the brightest flames die down a little.





	"Can you just hold me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt for TexanRedRose, Me thinks they were just feeding me fuel into my OTP fire. Spoilers: It worked.

“C’mere.” Sun right away opened up his arms for her, wrapping them tightly around her when she huddled into them, resting her head against his collarbone. Even the brightest flame like Yang had her moments where the world defeated her, but a sad reality was how common it had become since she lost her arm.

“What’s the problem then?” Though as soon as he said it, he visibly cringed. “I-If you want to tell me. You don’t have to tell me.”

A small sniff was heard from below as she nuzzled in further. Yang never liked anyone seeing her cry, and that was especially true with Sun. She never answered straight away, just remained there to soak in his warmth.

Nodding, Sun stroked her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, respecting her wishes as he looked ahead rather than down toward her, letting her take as long as she needed. He could curse, how dare the monsters in her head make his girlfriend feel so awful about herself. If he could fight them all on her behalf, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

After a while, a small, croaky voice emerged from below. One which sounded so out of character.

“I tried to make the bed earlier…” She sniffed again, drawing her right arm in closer, what was left of it. “I just kept messing it up over and over, and… and I tried to grab it with my right hand, a-and I just got so… s-so…”

She shook her head once more, burrowing it into Sun’s collarbone as she sobbed. No more words needed to be said, even simple tasks were a challenge for Yang now. While the prosthetic solved most of the issues, it wasn’t comfortable to wear constantly, and at home, she always went without. But that was when it hit hardest.

After another moment of crying, she tried to breathe in and out deeply, the sobs died down. “S-Sorry… I know, that sounds so stupid…”

“No, it doesn’t.” Sun instantly stopped her, pulling her in tighter for a moment. He stroked her shoulder a little lower, being careful not to go too low and make her feel worse. “Babe, you’re going through something I can’t even imagine. Both in your head, and… well…” A small squeeze of the arm gave the rest of the sentence away.

But that just set off another sob. “But it was  _a bed!_  Making a god damn bed! I can’t even do that right anymore!”

“At the moment, no. But you will. This will just… take time to get used to.” It was hard to know what to say when the pain she was experiencing was so personal, and he never wanted to sound like a broken record. Her girlfriend had enough of that from everyone else. Kissing the top of her head again, he spoke quietly. “So, on the days you can’t handle it, you got me. I’ll help make the bed, do the dishes, all that stuff. Anything that’ll make it easier for you.”

“That’s not what you signed up for.” Yang insisted, starting to draw herself out from under his chin, but keeping herself hidden from view. “You signed up to be my boyfriend, not my carer. You shouldn’t have to deal with me being such a screw up.”

“Yang, look at me.” She didn’t. So Sun loosened his grip slightly. “Please? Just for a second.”

Sighing reluctantly, Yang finally gave in and looked into his eyes. They were red from her crying, carrying a dark outline from the days of troubled sleep. Not the Yang anyone knew, this one that had sunk to such a deep low.

But no matter what, it was still Yang.

“This is definitely what I signed up for.” He reassured, holding her left hand gently. “I signed up for Yang Xiao Long, the amazing, beautiful woman with a personality as bright as the sun, with gorgeous lilac eyes I could get lost in.” Funnily enough, that didn’t do much to help her just yet, so he quickly continued. “ _But,_  you don’t just let a fire down when it starts to smolder. You do whatever you can to help it burn brightly again. You take care of it.”

Pressing his forehead forward against hers, he smiled gently. “You’re a fire that keeps me warm, Yang. And I’m not about to let you go out when there’s still so much more warmth you can give. To me, to your friends and family, to the world.”

Sniffing once more, Yang’s eyes looked down as she let the words sink in. Her lip quivered as she thought of the words to say. Nothing was enough.

“How do you do that?”

Tilting his head, Sun asked; “Do what?”

“Make me feel like a goddess even when I feel like crap.” She laughed gently, leaning in to capture his lips with hers, leaving a small, quick kiss.

“You’re amazing.”

“No, you.” He giggled, releasing her hand again and returning to his position on the sofa, while she immediately returned to nuzzle against his chest. Once she’d calmed down, he said softly, “Listen, let’s just cuddle up here for the day. I can order the groceries online instead, we can watch those movies you’ve always wanted to show me.”

That seemed to perk Yang right up. She looked up at him, the happiness already returning to her face. “Even the Disney ones?”

Chuckling gently, he nodded. “Even the Disney ones.”


End file.
